Les choses dont on ne parle pas
by Schoko-Izuna
Summary: Une nouvelle à l'hopital, fait étrange, elle n'est âgée que de 19 ans, mais elle ne veut pas parler de son passé et est assez dure à cerner, mieux vaut ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, surtout quand un mensonge n'est destiné qu'à cacher une réalité trop horrible (se passe pendant la saison 11) histoire mieux que le résumé.
1. Commençons sur une note joyeuse

\- Hey, Owen, tu m'écoutes?

-Hein? Oh oui bien sûr!

-T'es ailleurs aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Oh euh... Rien. Rien vraiment...

-Va dormir, ça te remettra les idées en place.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, Amélia.

Tandis qu'Owen se dirigeait vers une chambre de garde, Amélia resta plantée au milieu du couloir.

Elle finit par se diriger vers l'accueil, là où elle allait toujours quand elle n'avair rien à faire, là où elle allait toujours quand elle avait envie de voir du monde. Enfin, du monde sauf Derek. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir et, qu'eon bonne rancunière, elle ne lui adresserai la parole que si elle en avait besoin.

-Dr Avery, lança-t-elle à côté de l'homme en lui addressant un sourire.

-Dr Shepherd, répondit-il. Comment s'est passé votre oppération?

-Magnifiquement bien. Jusqu'à ce que Derek arrive et foute tout en l'air dans mon bloc. Mais j'ai récupérer la situation et je vais bientôt devoir aller en suivi post-op que j'ai absolument pas envie de faire.

-Vous voulez que j'y aille.

-Non, je vais pas vous déranger dans votre boulot.

-De la paperasse. J'appelle pas ça du boulot.

-Effectivement.

-Amélia! Appela une voix venant dans son dos.

La dernière nommée se rettourna et apperçut son frère.

-Bon bah j'ai des visites post-op à faire moi...

Fit-elle avant de quitter Derek et Jackson.

Les bippeurs des Shepherd sonnèrent simultanément pour les urgences.

-Pourquoi le mien sonne jamais... Souffla Jackson.

-Je t'offre mes post-op, les classeurs sont sur ta droite! Dit Amélia en partant vers les urgences.

"Merci, Shepherd" murmura le Dr Avery pour lui-même.

Amélia fut la première à arriver aux urgences, on ammena le premier blessé tandis qu'un secouriste récitait l'état du patient comme une poésie qu'il venait d'apprendre :

"Homme de quarante et un ans, percuté par une voiture, plaies ouvertes sur à peu près tout le corps, surtout le torse et trauma cranien, constantes plus ou moins stables."

-Emmenez-le en trauma 1! Cria Derek, et bipez Hunt!

Amélia se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la trauma 1 où se trouvait déja son frère.

\- Amélia, tu tombes bien! On ne sera pas trop de deux neuro la-dessus, par contre c'est pas joli-joli...

\- En effet...

Les deux Shepherd s afferaient à réparer les dégats de l'accidents dans le crâne de l'homme.

\- Où est Hunt? Demanda Derek alors qu'une dizaine de minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

\- On ne sait pas, cela fait déjà quatre fois qu'on le bipe.

\- Il faut l'ammener au scan. Continua le Shepherd masculin.

\- Je pense savoir où est Hunt. Termina la Shepherd féminine avant de partir de la salle et de se mettre à courir en direction de la salle de garde où elle l'avait laissé à peine une demi heure auparavant et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour découvrir un Owen blanchâtre couché dans une position qui laissait entrevoir qu'il n'avait pas bougé après s'être couché.

\- Owen. Hey, Owen! Dit-elle en murmurant. Owen! Réveille-toi Owen! OWEN!

L'homme entrouvrit les yeux et tenta de se mettre en position assise lentement.

\- Oui? Que... J'ai raté quelque chose?

\- On a besoin de toi au trauma 1.

\- Oh... Ok, je... J'arrive.

Il se leva mais perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras d'Amélia qui le replaça sur le lit inférieur de la salle de repos.

\- Ça va?

\- Je... Sais pas... Je crois pas...

La Shepherd plaça sa main sur le front du medecin.

\- T'es brulant. T'as sûrement de la fièvre.

\- Peu importe, je dois aller aider ce patient.

\- Hors de question, dans ton état, ça t'es impossible... Et à tous les coups, t'es contagieux.

\- Je dois...

\- Rester ici. J appelle mon frère, c'est bon.

Le Shepherd arrive quelques minutes plus tard, équipé d'un bonne demi-douzaine de médicaments en tout genre.

Hunt était sous traitement, allongé toujours dans le même lit.

-Shepherd...

\- Oui? Fit Amélia.

\- Non, l'autre Shepherd...

\- Oui? Fit Derek.

\- Il y a une nouvelle résidente qui devrait déjà être arrivée et que j'aurai dû accueillir, tu peux y aller pour moi?

\- Bien sûr!

Owen fit un rapide résumé de l'apparence de cette nouvelle à Derek.

Dans la salle d'attente, il la trouva au premier regard, une jeune femme aux cheveux chatain assez foncé sans l'être trop, un regard entre le marron et le rouge, collé sur un petit engin mécanique tactile auquel elle frappait l'écran.

C'était elle, la surdouée capable d'être titulaire à l'âge d'à peine 19 ans.


	2. Yukimi Kitsune

La jeune femme entra dans le bureau du chef, là où le dr Hunt aurait dû l'accueillir.

\- Dr. Derek Shepherd-

\- Neurochirurgien?

-Oui... Comment le sais-tu?

Elle regarda en direction d'une revue dont la une n'était autre que la méthode Shepherd.

\- Et bien, ça date, ça.

La femme s'assit sur le siège qui lui était destiné.

\- Le dr. Hunt s'excuse de ne pas avoir pû venir, mais il est tombé malade.

\- Pas de chance, vous lui souhaiterez un bon rétablissement de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Derek sortit un tas de papier d'une enveloppe.

-Bon, et bah faut tout remplir.

-On va s'amuser...

Elle entreprit alors de remplir l'intégralité des papier:

Yukimi Kitsune, née le 14/07/1995 à Tokyo, nationalité Américaine d'origine Japonaise, 1m69, Haruta Kitsune, frère né le 21/05/1999, Lenya Kitsune, mère née Lawrens le 28/01/1967, Nishin Kitsune père né le 04/12/1965. Sait parler courament Anglais, Français, Japonais, Allemand et Danois. Obtention du diplôme des Écoles de Médecine à l'âge de 15 ans, obtention du diplôme d'Internat à 16 ans, possibilité de titularisation en chirurgie neurologique, traumatologique et cardiaque.

-Impressionnant.

-Merci.

-Yukimi... Je vais commencer par te faire visiter, ensuite je te présenterai et je te donnerai tes affaires, ensuite tu pourra commencer à travailler. Au fait, rassures-moi, tu as un endroit où dormir?

-Oui, un hotel... Enfin c'est suffisant.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau, explorant les ailes ouest, nord, est et sud, les couloirs et les recoins en passant par les chambres et chambres de garde ainsi que l'accueil et les blocs opératoires.

-Je peux te poser une question?

Les paroles de Derek firent sortir Yukimi de son état de semi-somnolance alors qu'elle était assise à une des nombres chaises libres du réfectoire presque vide, ce qui était logique vu l'heure peu avancée de l'après-midi.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi n'est-tu pas titulaire? Pourtant, vu tes résultats tu pourrais largement entamer une spécialisation et tu en a même déja eu l'occasion, alors... Pourquoi?

\- Oh la réponse n'est vraiment pas celle que vous vous imaginez.

-Ah oui?

\- C'est simplement que je n'arrive pas à choisir quelle spécialisation je veux faire. J'hésite entre la neuro et la traumato. Alors, vu que j'ai le temps, j'attends d'avoir un déclic, le truc qui fera que je saurai ce que je dois faire...

Ils repartirent afin de présenter Yukimi aux membres de l'hôpital et lui donne ses affaires.

Derek avait fait rejoindre une bonne partie des médecins dans les urgences, Yukimi pouvant alors mettre un nom sur la plupart des chirurgiens, alors habillée pour qu'elle en ait elle aussi l'allure, il y avait le grand à la peau foncé, un certain Richard Webber, un homme toujours assis à l'accueil, Jackson Avery er sa femme, April Kepner, la femme de Derek, Meredith Grey, sa demi-soeur, Maggie Pierce et Alex Karev ainsi que Miranda Bailey, une assez petite équipe quand on voyait la taille de l'hôpital dont ils devaient s'occuper.

Bien qu'elle l'aurai voulu, Yukimi n'était pas vouée d'une bonne mémoire des noms et avaient toujours eu un mal fou à se souvenir des noms de ceux dans sa classe et elle se félicita d'avoir prit un petit carnet où elle notait le nom de tout le monde en ajoutant le petit signe distinctf afin de reconnaitre tout le monde, et, bien que se soit laborieux, elle arrivait à se servir de cette technique.

-Allez, présente-toi. Lui fit Derek en ajoutant à ses paroles une légère tape dans le dos de la jeune femme, une de celles sencées donner du courage, mais qui en vérité n'en donne pas du tout.

La jeune résidente s'avança vers la foule.

-Je... Je m'appelle Yukimi Kitsune, mais vous pouvez, non, je vous demande de m'appeler Yuki, qu'on se connaisse ou non, car les autres noms me mettent profondément mal à l'aise. J'ai 19 ans et je serai bientôt titulaire, je vous demande donc de ne pas faire de différences entre moi et les autres.

Elle avait débiné tout son discourt d'une seule traite et était maintenant rouge pivoine. Elle recula doucement et entra en colision avec Derek.

\- Tu as été parfaite.

\- Heu... Ah bon?

\- Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'ils t'adorent tous!

Sur ces paroles, tout le monde repartit à ses occupations, Yuki plaça un élastique bleu clair dans ses cheveux sombres et elle partit, elle aussi, travailler dans le nouvel hôpital où elle était désormais résidente.


	3. Soirée normale au Grey Sloan

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Quoi?

\- Pourquoi ça continue de saigner...

April approcha du lit de la salle de trauma.

\- C'est parce qu'il a des côtes felées... Bippez la cardio!

Au même moment aux urgences

-Owen? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Amélia.

\- Je vais mieux... Je dois aider les urgences.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, oui, sûr.

-Bon... Appelle-moi si t'as besoin.

-Compte sur moi.

Les patient allaient et venaient de tous les côtés, Amélia passa près de tous les lits dont un médecin demandaient une consultation neuro bien que Derek en ait déja fait une bonne partie.

\- Shepherd!

Amélia et son frère tournèrent la tête simultanément.

\- Amélia... Soupira Jackson. manifestement las de devoir préciser quel Shepherd il voulait à chaque fois.

\- J'arrive!

Elle se retourna pour apervoir son frère qui lui fit un grand sourire, signe qu'il gérait parfaitement la situation et qu'elle pouvait partir sans problèmes.

\- Pierce demande une consultation neuro dans le bloc 4... Rapidement.

\- J'y vais!

Amélia se mit à courir vers le bloc 4, l'ascensseur mettant particulièrement de temps à arriver, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les trois étages qui la séparaient de l'étage où se trouvaient les blocs ainsi que le bureau du chef de l'hôpital. Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir prit un masque.

Maggie se trouvait dans le bloc. Le patient n'était autre que l'homme qui avait été percuté par une voiture et qu'elle avait examiné avec son père mais qu'elle avait laissé pour rejoindre Hunt alors que ce dernier était malade.

\- Comment ça se passe?

\- Pas super. Il a des morceaux de côtes partout... Tu peux aller voir sa tête? Kepner a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais ça continue de saigner.

\- Préparez-moi!

Les infirmiers de bloc préparèrent alors Amélia en lui faisant enfiler un équipement et des gants. Elle se plaça ensuite derrière le crâne de l'homme.

\- Pouls?

\- Normal.

\- Non, ça, c'est pas normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Ca saigne... Bizarement, ça devrai pas venir de là et... OH MON DIEU!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Ce mec a une épine dans le cerveau... Mais... Une grosse épine...

\- Il pourra tenir le temps que je finisse de tout enlever?

\- Fibrilation!

\- Merde! Lança Amélia.

La neurochirurgienne commença le massage interne.

-Palettes internes!

Les efforts des chirurgiens ne menaient à rien, quoi qu'ils fassent, même l'adré ne faisait rien changer.

\- ... Pas comme ça...

Tout le monfe tourna la tête vers la galerie ou Yukimi se battait pour comprendre le systeme de fonctionnement du microphone qui envoyait sa voix dans le bloc opératoire, c'est grâce à Alex Karev qu'elle parvint a s'en servir.

\- Il faut d'abord réparer la paroi du coeur sinon le sang s'en va!

Tout ce qu'elle disait était d'une logique implacable, sauf que le coeur n'avait rien en apparence, clairement, personne ne voyait rien d'anormal sur le coeur de l'homme.

\- Attendez-moi, j'arrive! Termina Yukimi

\- De tout façon y'a pas grand chose à faire... Murmura Amélia, visiblement blessée que ce soit une nouvelle qui semblait être interne qui ait vu cela et pas Pierce ou elle-même, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore vérifié son hypothèse.

La nouvelle se prépara rapidement et arriva dans le bloc opératoire afin de vérifier son hypothèse: il y avait bien un minuscule trou que Yukimi répara sans problemes, ce qui vexa d'autant plus Amélia, mais au moins, l'homme était sauvé, la neurochirurgienne avait réussi à enlever l'épine.

Quelques minutes plus tard

\- Pas mal, pour une interne.

\- Je ne suis pas interne.

\- C'est pour ça alors...

Amélia se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu as quel âge?

\- Dix... Neuf. Répondit Yukimi, elle avait hésité avant de répondre.

\- Et bah!

\- Excusez-moi mais... Vous êtes...?

\- Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée! Amélia Shepherd, neurochirurgienne.

Amélia tandis sa main à Yukimi, cette dernière mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'elle devait lui serrer, comme un bonjour.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas habituée à... Tout ça.

\- Yukimi Kitsune, celle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire.

\- T'es plutôt axée sur quoi?

\- Traumato, cardio et neuro.

\- Prends pas neuro.

\- Pourquoi?

Amélia se mit à rire, un vrai rire, cette fois.

\- Parce que tu vas me piquer ma place.

Sur ces paroles, la Shepherd s'en alla en direction d'une des consultations qu'elle devait avoir.

Yukimi, elle, partit en direction des urgences.

Une heure plus tard, dans le service des urgences.

-Dr. Hunt!

Le traumatologue se retourna lentement, encore concentré sur l'action qu'il faisait précédement.

\- Oui?

\- Vous devriez venir voir! Un patient est devenu violent et il est en train de...

\- Hunt!

C'était Amélia qui avait crié, visiblement essouflée du sprint qu'elle avait piqué pour appeler le medecin.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Owen suivit Amélia à l'autre bout des urgences où il fut frappé par la cruauté d'un patient en train d'étrangler Yukimi.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, faisant mine de rien, puis, lorsqu'il fut à proximité, il lui adressa un violent direct au visage qui l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin tandis qu'Amélia rattrapa le corps inerte de Yukimi avant qu'il n'heurte le sol.

\- Elle va bien? Demanda Owen en se retournant.

\- Son pouls est correcte. Pour la neuro faudra voir quand elle sera réveillée. Il est dangereux lui.

Owen porta la jeune surdouée en prise "princesse" pour la mettre sur un des lits des urgences.

Yukimi ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Amélia se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça va? Pas de maux de tête? De...

\- Nan, ça va... Si on enlève le décalage horaire...

Amélia ria silencieusement une nouvelle fois.

-On embauche même plus à la semaine mais au jour ici, c'est incroyable... Lâcha le docteur Bailey en passant devant le lit de Yukimi.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- Parce que, avec ce qui vous allez sûrement dépauser votre demission et partir à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Quoi? Absolument pas! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Yukimi avec un air ahuri.

\- Ce mec a essayé de te tuer... Rappela Amélia.

\- Ouais, je sais, je l'ai senti aussi... Elle plaça une main sur son cou, mais pendant mes études, bien qu'elles n'aient pas été très longues, elles furent quand même très, très ennuyeuses.

Le dr. Bailey la fixa avec une émotion indescriptible.

\- Tu me plais toi! Murmura Amélia à l'oreille de Yukimi.


	4. Eux

_bip bip_

Profondément endormie, Yukimi se retourna, voulant échapper à ce bruit qui voulait tant l'arracher de ses rêves.

 _bip bip bip_

Elle se réveilla à moitié, déplaçant son bras gauche pour forcer l'objet à arrêter ce boucan.

 _BIP BIP BIP_

"Mais tu vas la boucler, oui ?"

Elle se leva, attrapa son bipeur et appuya sur le bouton pour qu'il arrête de sonner. Assise sur le lit, elle se frotta les yeux avant de lire le code indiquant une urgence arrivante. Elle prit ses habites et les mis rapidement avant de sortir. La lumière des lampes lui arracha un juron avant qu'elle ne parte en direction de l'arrivée des ambulances.

"Tiens, te voila Yukimi" dit le Dr. Hunt en la voyant harriver.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de soupirer longuement puis de soupirer en se frottant les yeux.

"Tu viens de te réveiller ?

\- Oui...

\- La nuit a été courte ?

\- Je mets plus de temps que prévu à me remettre de décalage horaire. C'est horrible ce truc n'empêche.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé, mais tu es de garde et il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- C'est pas grave, après tout c'est le travail. C'est juste un peu embêtant d'être toujours fatiguée... "

Les sirènes des ambulances résonnaient de plus en plus fort pendant que Yukimi enfilait les tenues qu'on lui tendait.

La première ambulance arriva, une fille d'une douzaine d'années inconsciente était descendue par deux ambulanciers, Owen fit un geste de la tête à la plus jeune pour lui signaler qu'il la prenait, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait prendre l'autre patient. Il s'agissait d'un garçon un peu plus vieux que la fille. Il avait une quinzaine d'années tout au plus.

Elle le mena en salle de trauma numéro deux, Owen avait mené sa patiente dans la un. Il était inconscient, cependant il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures graves, bien qu'il soit en déshydratation sévère et sous nutrition.

Derek arriva dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard.

"Je peux aider ?

\- Heu... A vrai dire il n'y a pas grand choses à faire..."

Yukimi releva le t-shirt du garçon pour y voir des cicatrices plus ou moins récentes et plus ou moins bien cicatrisées. Il avait le même genre de marques sur les bras et le dos.

"Est-ce que vous savez où ils ont été retrouvés ? Demanda Yukimi

\- en dehors de la ville, je crois."

Yukimi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Vous m'avez bippée?"

Hunt leva un regard vers la nouvelle arrivante.

"Oui, elle s'est réveillé... Mais elle ne parle pas anglais."

Yukimi s'approcha de la jeune fille qui la regardait d'un air terrifié.

" _Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je_ "

Du japonais.

Hunt se contenta de jeter un regard interrogatif à Yukimi. Il l'avait appelé en espérant qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

" _Ne t'en fait pas, je parle ta langue_."

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

" _Je suis le docteur Yukimi Kitsune. Tu es à l'hôpital, on va prendre soin de toi. Le monsieur là-bas, c'est le docteur Owen Hunt._

 _-Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Où est mon frère ?_

 _-Toi et ton frère avez été retrouvés inconscients dans la périphérie de la ville. Il est dans la salle juste à côté, mais lui ne s'est pas encore réveillé, tu pourras le voir un peu plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles, et comment s'appelle ton frère?_

 _-Je m'appelle Nagisa, et mon frère Kazuo._

 _-Est-ce que vous avez des parents, ou des personnes que nous pouvons appeler ?"_

A ces paroles, Nagisa dit frénétiquement non de la tête.

Yukimi leva un regard vers Hunt, "est-ce qu'elle est grièvement blessée ?

\- non, juste déshydratée, elle a des plaies mal cicatrisées mais rien d'affolant non plus."

Yukimi soupira.

"Ne laissez personne s'approcher d'eux en dehors du personnel.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hunt

\- Je peux me tromper, mais je pense savoir pourquoi ils sont là et dans un tel état..."

La jeune interne sortit de la salle, encore épuisée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle arriva à l'accueil, voulant essayer de trouver quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. Amélia se trouvait là.

" Docteur Shepherd ?" La dénommée sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. "Comment on fait dans une situation où--"

Elle fut interrompue par une infirmière qui l'appelait.

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Dr. Kitsune. Ces personnes ne parlent pas anglais et je pense que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse dialoguer avec."

Yukimi lui adressa un sourire bien qu'elle soit frustrée de la situation.

" _Bonjour docteur. Nous sommes les parents de Kazuo et Nagisa. Nous aimerions les voir._ "


End file.
